


Need

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Inexperienced Carl begging and whining In Ricks lap not sure what to do but hes horny and wet





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

The lights were off in the house, the glow of the TV lighting up the living room on its own. Rick sat on the sofa, a remote hanging loosely in his hand. Rain was softly tapping against the glass of their front window, but it wasn't too loud. If anything it was just right. Peaceful, even. On the TV was the news, talking about another kid that had been abducted. Rick always felt guilt for those kinds of things. But he felt guilt for other things, too. 

Carl had turned eighteen about seven months ago. He stayed at home and we to the community college that was an hour away. He had scholarships and everything. It was nice still having Carl around after Lori dying. Rick wasn't sure he cpuld handle living alone. Carl stayed for him, though. The same way Carl did everything for him. That was why Rick felt guilty. 

About two months ago they had a talk. A talk that no father and son should ever have. A talk where Carl pointed out Ricks longing looks that always seemed to fall on him. Or the way Rick would hug him too long. By the end of it Rick was crying. Even when Carl said he felt it, too, that he wanted it, too, Rick still cried. Rick was just like those disgusting men on the news. Except he was worse. He was weak and he couldn't help himself. 

"Someone's up late." Carls voice came from behind him as his son walked out. Carl climbed over the back of the couch and into Ricks lap, smiling. He was wearing one of Ricks shirts. One of the too small ones that barely covered his ass. He wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and pulled him close. "Missed you today." 

"Double shift." Rick whispered, shutting off the TV and setting the remote on the table. It was always easier to do these types of things in the dark. Rick could pretend it was Lori. Or any other boy or any other girl. He could pretend it was anyone but Carl in the dark. "How was your test?" 

"Fine," Carl sighed, already rocking down against Rick. Rick could feel how hard Carl was through his boxers. "Could use a lite stress relief, though, but I think that can go both ways." He kissed Rick softly and filled with love. The kind of love that no son should ever feel for his father. "You're always so stressed out. Loosen up a bit... relax.." Carl kissed under Ricks ear. "I'm already wet and everything.." 

Rick closed his eyes as he slipped one hand down the back of Carls boxers, dipping his middle finger into Carls hole. He shivered when he was met with a cool wetness that was practically dripping out of his son. Rick once made a comment that he liked when girls were dripping wet. Carl had used it against Rick in every way he could now. "Carl-" 

"You have the evening shift tomorrow..." Carl was grinding against Ricks stomach and back against his hand with each snap of his hips. "You can stay up... plus, you always fall asleep after you come..." They had yet to go all the way. Only fingering and hand jobs and rim jobs. They made out and would grind on each other, but Rick had yet to slip his dick into his son. "You always say no, come on." He kissed Rick again. "I'm tired of being a virgin."

It was getting hard to say no. When they first started things Carl had never even fingered himself. Now it was all Carl could do. He would straddle Ricks thighs and finger himself over his father, precum sliding off of the head of his cock and falling down onto Ricks lap. Carl got addicted to things. Rick was afraid of Carl getting addicted to his daddys cock. Not because it was illegal. But because Rick couldn't say no anymore. The way his son would still blush and shake each time he came killed Rick. His inexperienced son drove him wild. 

Carl ground harder against Rick, burying his face in his fathers neck. "Daddy." He panted. "Daddy, please... want you so bad..." He bit Ricks shirt, gripping his arms as hard as he could. "I want you so bad, I've been good. Practiced all the things you told me to so I would be ready..." He panted against Ricks neck. "Ready for your cock..." He reached back and pulled Ricks hand out of his boxers. "I'm even wet for you daddy.." Carls movements were sloppy and uneven. He needed this. And Rick couldn't deny his son of something he needed.

"Okay," Rick could feel the fires of hell burn his back. "Pull your boxers off, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you." Rick was already going to hell for wanting these things, he might as well indulge in it while it lasts.


End file.
